Two Shadows of Soul
by aitalee
Summary: [Chapter 2 updated!] Chanyeol tidak langsung percaya dengan penjelasam gadis berambut pendek itu tentang Baekhyun yang sebenarnya alter ego. Baginya, Baekhyun tetaplah seorang bajingan yang hampir memperkosa seorang siswi. Tidak lebih dari itu. / "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak menyesal bangun dari tidur. Karena aku bisa mendengar suara malaikat."
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Member EXO dan Cast lainnya milik Sang Pencipta. Cerita ini punya saya.**_

**Title: Two Shadows of Soul**

**Author: Aitalee**

**Genre: ...Romance dan.. ah entahlah apa.**

**Rate: T, maybe T+**

_Byun Baekhyun mempunyai dua jiwa yang sifatnya berlawanan bak Jekyll n' Hyde. Sisi jahatnya, Hyun hampir membunuh Ibu dan Sahabatnya. Hyun akan sering muncul jika ada seseorang yang ia cintai ataupun sayangi. Hingga, Park Chanyeol pun datang. Membuatnya merasakan hal yang sangat tidak boleh ia rasakan. Ia mencoba meredam rasa itu, namun percuma. Hyun pasti akan berkuasa lagi, seperti dulu.._

**_Read and enjoy this fic ;)_**

* * *

Byun Baekhyun hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, tapi sungguh, dia mempunyai dua bayangan yang sangat berbeda. Bak Jekyll dan Hyde. Bak hitam dan putih.

Dia, memiliki kepribadian ganda- atau dua jiwa. Dirinya sendiri, dan Hyun, begitulah ia menyebutnya. Ada kalanya kedua kepribadian itu saling membantu, namun kepribadiannya yang buruk selalu saja membuatnya dalam masalah. Dia pernah hampir memperkosa seorang siswi, dia hampir membunuh kucing peliharaannya, dia hampir memotong kakinya sendiri dengan pisau daging, bahkan dia hampir membunuh ibu dan sahabatnya sendiri.

Dia sangat membenci Hyun karena akibat si Iblis, Baekhyun hampir membunuh Ibunya sendiri. Hyun membuat Ibunya kehilangan tangan kanannya yang dulu selalu membelai kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Orang tuanya memutuskan meninggalkan Baekhyun di sebuah rumah, seorang diri. Sementara mereka tinggal di Jepang. Walaupun Ibunya bersikeras bahwa ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun, sang Ayah dan Baekhyun tetap memaksa. Ayahnya tidak ingin sang istri terluka, apalagi anaknya yang akan sangat terluka batinnya kalau Baekhyun sadar, ia melukai keluarganya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Hanya satu yang ia ketahui tentang Hyun. Hyun akan sering muncul kalau dia mencintai atau menyayangi seseorang. Karena itu dia tidak mau lagi menyayangi seseorang. Percuma kalau kau mencintai seseorang namun pada akhirnya kau melukai orang itu. Dia tidak mau, dia tidak mau membuat orang yang ia cintai terluka karenanya- tepatnya karena Hyun

Terakhir kali ia menyayangi seseorang, dia hampir membunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, anehnya setelah itu, Hyun menerima sahabat Baekhyun dan tidak melukainya lagi setidaknya sampai saat ini, karena sesuatu di ucapkan sahabatnya kepada Hyun saat itu. Entahlah, keduanya tidak mengingat secara rinci tentang kejadian mengerikan tersebut.

* * *

**"Two Shadows of Soul"**

Angin dingin berhembus tanpa izin memasuki kamar seorang pemuda bersurai hitam yang sedang terlelap. Mentari pagi menyinari kamar luas nan sunyi itu melalui celah-celah gorden yang terbuka. Jendela kamar pemuda itu terbuka lebar. Membuat pemilik rumah mau tak mau bangkit dari tidurnya dan memulai kegiatan hari ini.

"Ah, jam enam." Pemuda itu menatap jam dinding selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudi berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya.

Byun Baekhyun, seperti biasa. Memulai rutinitas paginya dari bangun-cuci muka-gosok gigi- mandi- ah, kau pasti tahu selanjutnya, toh hanya rutinitas biasa seorang siswa SMA.

Setelah menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya di kamar mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya, Baekhyun mulai membuat sarapan. Ia membuat dua porsi sarapan, dan tidak lupa dua porsi bento. Kenapa dua porsi? Satu porsi lagi untuk sahabat karibnya. Baekhyun sangat bersyukur mempunyai seseorang di dekatnya yang bisa ia jaga dan sayangi, walaupun itu bukan Ibu, Ayah atau Kakaknya yang jauh di Jepang.

Dok dok dok'

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Hyung!"

"Astaga! Berhenti memanggilku berkali-kali, aku bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas." Baekhyun berteriak dari dapurnya, membuat suara berisik itu berhenti seketika.

Dua menit kemudian, Baekhyun selesai dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Ia melepaskan apron lalu bergegas membuka pintu depan.

"Yak! Hyung, kau membuatku menunggu."

Di depannya, berdiri seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek layaknya laki-laki. Berkacak pinggang, memakai seragam sekolah dengan blazer merah plus dasi putih yang menghiasi kerah, dan juga rok putih bergaris merah.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, cepat masuk. Sudah kubuatkan sarapan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

Yang disuruh pun, menerobos masuk dengan tidak sopan dan langsung duduk di meja makan. Baekhyun melihatnya maklum, lalu menyusul gadis tersebut dan duduk di hadapannya. Tanpa menunggu tuan rumah berkata- gadis ini langsung melahap sarapan hangat di hadapannya.

"Soon- ah- Sunny, bisakah kau makan dengan sedikit beradab? Astaga kau seperti bebek saja."

Yang dibicarakan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, berkata "Aku lapar." Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Lee Soonkyu merupakan satu-satunya sahabat sekaligus satu-satunya hal berharga yang ia miliki. Walaupun Hyun hampir membunuh gadis pendek ini, gadis ini tetap setia menemani Baekhyun. Ia yang tidak ingin dipanggil Soonkyu- karena terdengar seperti nama cowok, memaksa Baekhyun untuk memanggilnya Sunny, dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak- atau tepatnya ia dipaksa.

Baekhyun dan Sunny hanya sekedar sahabat, tidak lebih. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh mereka tentang hubungan romantis sekalipun.

Sunny adalah seorang yatim piatu, orang tuanya sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dan kini ia hidup seorang diri. Sebenarnya ia mempunyai tiga orang saudara, namun mereka diadopsi oleh keluarga yang berbeda dan Sunny lebih memilih hidup sendiri. Sunny bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Kehidupannya terlihat menyedihkan- ya, menyedihkan. Namun ia tidak ingin berlarut-larut, ia mulai membangun dirinya yang ceria dan mampu mengukir senyuman bahagia di wajah seseorang.

Mereka seumuran, hanya berbeda beberapa hari saja dan itu membuat Baekhyun lebih tua dari Sunny. Sehingga entah kenapa, Sunny memanggilnya hyung-. Dan, mereka juga satu sekolah walaupun berada di kelas yang berbeda. Berangkat ke sekolah bersama adalah rutinitas sepasang sahabat ini. Dan entah sejak kapan, menumpang sarapan di rumah Baekhyun juga menjadi rutinitas wajib Sunny.

"Hyung, terima kasih makanannya." Sunny sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum. Tidak perlu izin kepada sang empunya karena ia sudah menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah sendiri.

"YA! Jangan minum jus itu, YA! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA YAHHH!"

* * *

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan kelas 11.A yang masih sepi, dia datang paling pertama lagi. Ya, dia suka datang pertama, ia suka saat sekolah tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Tapi Baekhyun tidak suka hujan.

Kaki kurusnya menuntun tubuhnya menuju tempat duduk miliknya di samping jendela. Ia memandang ke luar jendela. Awan mendung semakin terlihat, matahari yang tadinya bersinar, kini tertutupi awan-awan gelap yang tidak memperbolehkan sang surya menghangatkan bumi ini.

"Datang pagi lagi?" seorang siswi memasuki ruangan kelas, berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangku.

"Kau juga Jinri-ya." Jawab Baekhyun ramah.

Setelah beberapa pembicaraan ringan, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, sekali lagi keheningan tercipta.

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Tanpa sengaja mata sipitnya menangkap seseorang siswa tinggi sedang berdiri di tengah lapangan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Dia dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas walau dari jauh. Tidak kenal. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini.

'_Murid pindahan? Sedang apa si bodoh itu? Jelas-jelas akan turun hujan tapi malah berdiri di tengah lapangan.' _

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli, toh hal itu tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi kehidupannya.

Satu persatu siswa dan siswi memasuki kelas. Bangku yang tadinya kosong mulai terisi satu persatu. Keadaan mulai ramai, dan itu menunjukkan bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi. Benar saja, bel berbunyi beberapa menit kemudian.

Saat seorang guru memasuki kelas, selurus siswa mulai riuh duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Mereka berhenti berbicara karena yang datang kali ini adalah guru sejarah yang terbilang _killer_ bersama guru etika tersenyum ramah di sampingnya.

"Kau boleh masuk." Im seongsangnim, sang guru etika angkat bicara.

Bersamaan dengan tatapan penasaran seluruh siswa, seorang siswa memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut. Siswa tinggi dengan rambut cokelat gelap yang ditata sedemikian rupa, tersenyum dalam langkahnya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseo, Park Chanyeol imnida." Siswa itu membungkuk sebentar lalu kembali tegap.

Sapaannya disambut bisik-bisik seisi kelas.

"Aku pindahan dari Jepang. Mohon terima aku di kelas ini." Lanjutnya.

"Anak-anak, ini teman sekelas baru kalian yang baru pindah dari Jepang. Dia tinggal di Jepang hanya tiga tahun, jadi jangan heran kalau dia fasih berbahasa Korea," jelas Im seonsaengnim singkat, "Kau bisa duduk di belakan Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun-ssi angkat tanganmu."

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya. Chanyeol dapat melihat seorang laki-laki mengacungkan tangannya. Dia pun berjalan ke arah siswa yang mengangkat tangannya, menunduk tanda hormat dan tersenyum tipis. Chanyeol menaruh tasnya dan menduduki kursinya.

"Im Seonsaengnim. Aku tidak bisa melihat papan tulis, dia terlalu tinggi." Suara tegas terdengar dari belakang Chanyeol. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang siswa pendek dengan mata besar berbicara dengan wajah kaku.

"Yak! Kyungsoo, kau yang terlalu pen-" yang diejek melemparkan tatapan sinis pada siswa yang berbicara- tepatnya mengejek dirinya, membuat siswa tersebut diam seketika. Kemudian tawa pun pecah di kelas.

"Ya, baiklah. Maafkan aku, Park Chanyeol. Kau harus bertukar tempat duduk dengan Do Kyungsoo." Im seonsaengnim akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa." Balas Chanyeol ramah.

* * *

Rintik-rintik air satu persatu jatuh membasahi bumi, sebelum akhirnya hujan deras tercipta. Angin dingin berhembus menyejukkan sekaligus menusuk raga. Terlihat siswa – siswi SMA Yeongduk berlari mencari tempat teduh, mereka yang tadinya hendak pulang harus mengurungkan niat mereka karena hujan sangat deras dan dingin, sesekali kilat bersahutan di langit- menimbulkan bunyi petir yang keras.

Byun Baekhyun, menunggu hujan reda seperti siswa lainnya, dia berada di belakang gedung sekolah berharap tidak ada siapa pun. Ia terlihat was-was kali ini, sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Berharap tidak ada siapa - siapa di sekitarnya. Setelah menelusuri daerah sekelilingnya dan tidak mendapati seseorang pun hadir. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

Baekhyun takut, _dia_ akan kembali. Ia takut Hyun kembali mengacau, ia tidak ingin melukai siapa pun lagi. Hyun kerap kali menguasai Baekhyun saat hujan petir, karena Baekhyun takut akan petir. Ketakutannya memancing Hyun untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bangun untuk mengontrol tubuh Baekhyun.

JDERRRR

'DEG'

Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya, ia memukul dadanya kasar. Tubuhnya merosot, matanya terpejam, ia menunduk, dan menyeringai.

"Ah, kau lemah sekali Baekhyun. Hanya suara petir saja kau takut." Baekhyun bangkit- dengan jiwanya yang lain. Ia berdiri dan keluar dari tempatnya berteduh. Membiarkan tubuh kurus itu basah dan menggigil akibat hujan.

"Baekhyun!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun menoleh dan menyeringai. Mendapati seorang siswi dengan rambut panjang ikal terurai sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"YA! Byun Baekhyun! Jangan hujan-hujanan seperti itu! YAH!"

"Minhee-ah," Baekhyun menyebutkan nama siswi tersebut. Ia menghampiri Minhee dengan langkah cepat dan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Ya! Baekhyun- jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau menakutiku." Minhee mundur, hingga punggungnya tertahan tembok.

"Minhee-ya, bagaimana kalau kau bersenang-senang denganku di bawah hujan." Baekhyun meraih dagu Minhee, mengecupnya singkat lalu ia mencengkram erat pudak Minhee. Menariknya menuju hujan.

Minhee berteriak, ia mengelak. Namun suara teriakannya teredam oleh suara hujan dan petir, perlawanannya pun sia-sia, mengetahui bahwa ia hanyalah seorang wanita dan yang menyerangnya adalah seorang pria. Ia bingung, panik, dan takut terhadap Baekhyun di hadapannya. Ia tak kenal Baekhyun yang seperti ini, ke mana teman sekelasnya yang ramah, lucu, dan baik?

Baekhyun memojokkan Minhee ke pohon Mapple tanpa daun di dekat mereka. Ia mengunci lengan Minhee dengan tangan kanannya yang mencengkram erat kedua tangan Minhee di atas kepala. Tangan kirinya menahan pundak Minhee dengan kasar. Dan ia mulai memaksakan ciumannya kepada Minhee, memaksa lidahnya memasuki mulut sang empunya sambil terus menggigit bibir bawah Minhee hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Keduanya basah dalam hujan, pohon yang daunnya jarang itu tidak dapat meneduhkan mereka dari hujan. Minhee sudah pasrah, ia tidak dapat melawan lagi. Perlahan, air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya, namun hal itu disamarkan oleh hujan.

'BUGH'

"YA! Hentikan kau berengsek!"

Baekhyun terjatuh setelah menerima pukulan dari seseorang, ia menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, terlihat seringai muncul di wajahnya.

"Oh ya, berusaha menjadi pahlawan?" Ucapnya sakarstik.

Baekhyun bangkit sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya.

Di sana, terlihat seorang siswa tinggi dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak dan nafas yang tidak beraturan. Oh, nampaknya Park Chanyeol. Dia melemparkannya pandangan tak suka sambil memopoh Minhee untuk berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi, aku punya urusan dengan orang ini." Titah Chanyeol kepada gadis yang sudah terlihat acak-acakan ini. Yang di suruh pun berjalan tertatih menjauh dari mereka.

"Park Chanyeol, kau mengganggu urusanku." Baekhyun berjalan menuju Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan di sakunya, seringainya makin jahat.

'_Siapa dia? Apa dia Baekhyun yang tadi? Auranya berbeda..'_

Hujan masih terus mengguyur, petir masih meyambar sana-sini. Kedua pemuda ini masih melihat satu sama lain dengan sinis.

"Siapa kau?"

"Apa kau lupa dengan teman sekelasmu sendiri Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menjawab sambil meraih kerah Chanyeol. Namun itu percuma, Baekhyun yang dirugikan di sini, karena ia lebih pendek.

"Cih," Chanyeol membuang ludahnya tepat di wajah Baekhyun, "Dasar bajingan tengik, kau berani sekali melakukan itu di sekolah. Kau tahu sendiri kalau wanita itu lemah."

Baekhyun menutup mata sejenak sebelum menonjok Chanyeol dengan tinju kanannya. Chanyeol terjatuh, ia tak menyangka tinju orang ini sangat kuat sehingga mampu membuatnya terjatuh.

"Punya hak apa kau meludahi wajah-"

"YAH! HYUNG HENTIKAN!" Sunny berteriak saat melihat Baekhyun hendak menginjak perut Chanyeol, teriakan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun teralihkan dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Gadis pendek itu berlari menuju Baekhyun, tidak peduli hujan yang mengguyurnya, membuat badannya basah kuyup.

"CUKUP HENTIKAN, HYUN!" Sunny menepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun keras hingga berbunyi. Ia menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Baekhyun sambil bergumam, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Berkali – kali.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Aku tahu kau ada di sana. Dengarkan aku, kau akan baik-baik saja, aku di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan-"

"Hei, jauh-jauh dari si berengsek itu." Chanyeol bangkit dari jatuhnya, menghampiri mereka berdua.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, ia memisahkan dua orang itu dengan mendorong Baekhyun kasar hingga terjatuh, "YAH- sudah ku bilang jauh-jauh darinya, dia itu berbahaya."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," terdengar suara kecil dari mulut Baekhyun. Dia menaikkan kepalanya menghadap langit, "Semua akan baik-baik saja," lalu beralih kepada dua orang yang sedang bersamanya.

Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya heran. Orang yang tadi liar, kini terlihat menyedihkan. Membuatnya Iba, apalagi ia melihat darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Baekhyun dan pipinya yang memar keunguan.

"Chanyeol-ssi.. apakah aku tadi mengerikan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah menyedihkan dan senyum miris yang terpatri di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku mengerikan... dan menyedihkan." Lirihnya.

Kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol tercekat, apalagi melihat wajah Baekhyun sekarang ini- seperti anak kucing yang sedang terluka, tidak sepeti tadi- seperti seorang bajingan yang menjijikan.

"Ba-Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol ragu-ragu memanggil nama itu, takut-takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan kembali terjadi.

* * *

**-Chapter 1 end-**

* * *

_Fyuhhhhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu dalam beberapa jam :D_

_Ide ini masih anget loh, langsung author tulis pas dapet ilham pas inget sebuah lagu. _

_Saya masih bingung genre cerita ini apaan ._. romance dan.. apa?_

_Btw, How was it? _

_Bagus? Jelek? Atau biasa aja?_

_Lanjut atau tidak? Silahkan jawab di review ya~ _

_Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini._

_Akhir Kata._

***Review***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Ide dan keseluruhan cerita punya saya :D cas-cas di sini hanya milik Sang Pencipta dan ibu-bapaknya(?)**_

**Genre: ...Romance dan.. ah entahlah apa.**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL**

_Byun Baekhyun mempunyai dua jiwa yang sifatnya berlawanan bak Jekyll n' Hyde. Sisi jahatnya, Hyun hampir membunuh Ibu dan Sahabatnya. Hyun akan sering muncul jika ada seseorang yang ia cintai ataupun sayangi. Hingga, Park Chanyeol pun datang. Membuatnya merasakan hal yang sangat tidak boleh ia rasakan. Ia mencoba meredam rasa itu, namun percuma. Hyun akan berkuasa.._

* * *

"Chanyeol-ssi.. apakah aku tadi mengerikan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah menyedihkan dan senyum miris yang terpatri di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku mengerikan... dan menyedihkan." Lirihnya.

Kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol tercekat, apalagi melihat wajah Baekhyun sekarang ini- seperti anak kucing yang sedang terluka, tidak sepeti tadi- seperti seorang bajingan yang menjijikan.

"Ba-Baekhyun-ssi?" Chanyeol ragu-ragu memanggil nama itu, takut-takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan kembali terjadi.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"**Two Shadows of Soul"**

"Hanya itu yang bisa ku ceritakan, terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak." Sunny menyenderkan punggung kecilnya ke kursi, matanya terus menatap seorang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Omong kosong. Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau hanya mencoba menutupi kelakuan kurang ajar temanmu itu." Lawan bicaranya hanya menatap dirinya bosan, lalu bergantian menatap gelas kosong di depannya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jemarinya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting aku sudah jujur, dan ingat-" Sunny meraih kerah Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menopang pada meja, badannya ia condongkan dan jarak antara mereka pun menipis. "Jangan ceritakan kepada siapa pun terutama orang-orang di sekolah."

"Cerita bahwa temanmu itu serigala berbulu domba?" Chanyeol membalas dengan nada sakarstik. "Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan siswi yang hampir di perkosa temanmu itu, dia pasti akan mengadu pada pihak sekolah- atau polisi mungkin."

"Ng? Perkosa?"

"Ya. Dan bisakah kau melepas ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Sunny yang sedang mencengkram kerah kemeja Chanyeol.

Sunny melepaskan cengkramannya kasar, wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan emosi.

"Siapa?" Sunny angkat bicara sekali lagi.

"Ng?"

"Maksudku apa kau tahu siapa siswi itu?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya teman sekelasku," jawab Chanyeol tenang, sesaat kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Siapa tadi namanya ya- ah! Minhee." Beruntung Chanyeol dapat mengingat nama gadis tersebut- ya, mereka sempat berkenalan saat istirahat tadi.

"Ya sudah. Kau boleh pergi, dan terima kasih mau repot-repot memopoh hyung ke rumah." Air mukanya berubah lebih tenang, ia berbicara lebih halus dan tersenyum palsu pada lawan bicaranya.-

"Well, itu karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita lemah menggendong laki-laki." Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, ia melirik gadis di hadapannya sebentar lalu melenggang pergi dari rumah ini.

"Aku bukan orang lemah!" Balas Sunny sedikit membentak.

Setelah melihat kepergian Chanyeol, Sunny menarik nafas panjang. Ia pun segera pergi dari ruang keluarga menuju kamar Baekhyun untuk menenangkannya. Ya, dia dan Chanyeol mengobrol di sini- di rumah Baekhyun.

Jiwa lelaki Chanyeol bangkit saat melihat Sunny berusaha keras memopoh Baekhyun pulang ke rumah, ia membantu Sunny. Walaupun awalnya Sunny menolak, namun saat melihat keadaan, dia menerima bantuan Chanyeol. Menyampingkan fakta bahwa Chanyeol sudah memukul Baekhyun.

...

"Hyung, bolehkah aku masuk?" ucap Sunny saat membuka pintu, ia pun masuk dan berdiri menyender ke dinding.

"Kau sudah masuk." Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang duduk di kursi sembari menatap lurus ke luar jendela, kini berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya.

"Hehehehe," Sunny terkekeh, ia pun mendekat dan duduk di sisi kiri ranjang. "Aku ingin-"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang aku- maksudku Hyun lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun memotong ucapan Sunny.

"Hah.." lawan bicaranya menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Kau hampir memperkosa Minhee... itu kata laki-laki tinggi tadi." Jawab Sunny, matanya jelas menyiratkan kekhawatiran terhadap sahabatnya ini.

"E-eh? Minhee? Minhee teman sekelasku?" balasnya terkejut.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu siapa saja teman sekelasmu, Hyung."

"Yah- itu juga salahku karena ketakutan."

"Takut itu bukanlah sebuah dosa, Hyung."

Setelah itu, hening pun tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau ceritakan?" pertanyaan Baekhyun memecah keheningan, namun keheningan tercipta lagi setelah itu.

"A-aku... bilang kepadanya kalau kau itu _alter ego_." Jawab Sunny dengan ekspresi was-was, takut-takut hal yang dilakukannya itu salah.

"Yah! Kenapa kau menceritakannya!" nada bicara Baekhyun meninggi.

Sunny menunduk, ia merasa sebagai pihak yang bersalah dan ia pantas di bentak. Baekhyun berbalik, kembali menatap lurus ke luar jendela, matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Maaf. Tapi hyung, dia sepertinya bukan tipe orang pengadu." Sunny berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Baekhyun, "Yang harus kau khawatirkan itu Minhee, aku takut dia melapor ke sekolah."

"Aisshhhh, jinjja! Menyebalkan sekali cewek itu." Gerutu Chanyeol untuk sekian kalinya.

"Jelas-jelas aku terluka dan bahkan dia hanya peduli pada bajingan seperti orang itu. Aisshhh!" Chanyeol mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustrasi. Di hari pertamanya sekolah bahkan dia sudah membuat musuh dan mendapat luka. Chanyeol terus menggerutu selama perjalanan pulang. Gara-gara insiden ini, dia terlambat pulang hingga tiga jam lamanya.

...

Park Chanyeol, kembali lagi ke Korea setelah menetap tiga tahun di Jepang. Ia ingin kembali ke Negara asalnya karena dia merasa tidak betah di sana, bahkan sampai merengek kepada orang tuanya. Di sini, di Korea ia akan tinggal bersama Park Yura, kakaknya. Dia di suruh tinggal sementara di Hotel- satu atau dua hari, karena kakaknya belum pindah ke rumah dekat sekolahnya. Tentu alasan kakaknya pindah bukan karena letak rumah tersebut dekat sekolah adiknya, namun karena alasan pekerjaan. Ya, alasan pekerjaan.

Pemuda jangkung tersebut membuka pintu kamar hotelnya kasar, ia masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. Tanpa membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu, ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk itu. Melepaskan segala penat dari pagi hingga tadi. Tiba-tiba ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, menandakan ada yang meneleponnya. Ia pun menjawab panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat ID pemanggil.

"_Siapa?"_

"_Yah! Park Chanyeol, ini noona-mu! Sopan sedikit."_

"_Aishh iya-iya maafkan aku. Ada apa?"_

"_Aku sudah pindah rumah. Kau ke sini sekarang, bantu aku beres-beres."_

"_Tak mau."_

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu tidur saja di jalanan."_

"_Yah! Aku Cuma bercanda! Berikan alamatnya."_

"_Aku akan mengirimkannya."_

"_Oke."_

'Piip'

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kemudian ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Itu alamat rumah noona-nya. Chanyeol segera bangkit dan membereskan barang-barangnya yang ia keluarkan saat di sini. Ia melirik sebentar jam tangan miliknya, jarum pendek menunjukkan tepat di angka tujuh. Ia berdecih kesal sebelum menyambar ransel besarnya dan menyeret koper hitamnya keluar dari sini.

.

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, sepertinya ia tahu alamat ini, jalan-jalannya pun familiar seperti pernah ia lewati sebelumnya. Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Chanyeol memencet bel rumah noona-nya, Park Yura. Ya, dia akan tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya yang menyebalkan itu.

'Ding dong'

Tidak ada sahutan.

'Ding dong'

"Tunggu sebentar." Teriakan seorang wanita akhirnya menyahut bel yang dibunyikan Chanyeol. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, pintu depan rumah tersebut terbuka, sesosok wanita cantik keluar dari sana dan berjalan ke gerbang.

"Yach! Kau sudah datang. Cepat masuk, diluar dingin." Yura membuka pintu gerbang berwarna hitam dengan tinggi melampaui kepalanya itu.

"Kalau sudah tahu dingin kenapa kau membiarkanku berlama-lama di sini?" dengus Chanyeol sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk melangkah masuk mengekori kakaknya- Yura.

Mereka berdua masuk, Chanyeol segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa putih yang ada- koper dan ransel yang di bawanya ia biarkan begitu saja di samping sofa. Yura mendengus kesal sambil menarik helaian rambut Chanyeol. "Cepat ganti baju, apa-apaan kau masih memakai seragam sekolahmu."

"Yak! Itu sakit! Oke, baiklah." Chanyeol berdiri, ia mengambil ranselnya- membiarkan kopernya terlantarkan begitu saja. Namun, setelah mengambil tiga langkah ia berbalik menatap Yura.

"Apa?"

"Di mana letak kamarku?"

"Di lantai atas, kau akan menemukan pintu warna hitam, di situ kamarmu." Jawab Yura sambil menunjuk tangga dengan telunjuknya.

"Hey, pipimu memar. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau berkelahi? Jangan-jangan kau di bully di sekolah barumu? Aku harus melaporkan ini." Yura mulai menghujam Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan setelah sadar kalau pipi adiknya itu memar.

"Tidak- tidak ada masalah dengan sekolah baruku, aku hanya-"

"Hanya apa? Jangan bilang kau berkelahi- yah! Park Chanyeol! Jangan kabur saat aku berbicara!" Yura meneriaki Chanyeol yang langsung menaiki tangga, kakinya ia hentak-hentakan kesal diikuti kata-kata kasar untuk adiknya.

Di sisi Chanyeol, ia malas menjelaskan hal ini pada kakaknya. Ia hanya terlalu lelah dengan hari ini.

Seperti yang kakaknya bilang, pintu hitam. Sekarang ia berada tepat di depan pintu tersebut, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Chanyeol segera membuka pintu tersebut. Bau tajam cat menyeruak saat ia membuka pintu, menandakan kamar ini baru di cat. Karena gelap, ia pun menyalakan lampu.

'Ctek'

Dekorasi ruangan yang simpel dengan satu ranjang minimalis, rak buku, lemari, dan meja belajar dan juga kamar ini memiliki balkon. Chanyeol segera masuk, ia melemparkan ranselnya sembarang dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Sebelum dirinya tenggelam dalam alam mimpi, Chanyeol terlebih dahulu mematikan lampu. Baginya lampu di kamar ini begitu terang dan menyilaukan.

Matanya berkedut, ia mendengar suara dentingan piano singkat.

_Deoneun mangseorijima jebal_

Telinga besarnya kembali mendengar dentingan piano bersama nyanyian merdu seseorang.

_Nae shimjangeul geodueo ga_

Ia bangkit, terduduk di sisi ranjang. Matanya menatap ke arah balkon.

Tanpa sadar, kaki-kaki panjangnya berjalan ke arah balkon. Seakan suara merdu itu menghipnotis tubuhnya untuk bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tangannya menggeser pintu yang terbuat dari kaca buram tersebut. Matanya kini tertuju pada sesuatu- arah datangnya denting piano yang mengusik tidurnya.

Seorang laki-laki-sepertinya, sedang bermain piano sambil bersenandung merdu. Namun kegiatannya terhenti karena sepertinya ia bisa merasakan Chanyeol sedang memperhatikannya. Ia berdiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu lalu ke balkon dan mendapati seseorang sedang memperhatikannya. Laki-laki itu mulai berjalan menuju balkon, sementara Chanyeol tetap diam di posisinya.

"Hei, baru pindah?" tanya seseorang dari seberang sana. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia membelakangi cahaya remang dari ruangan itu, terlebih lagi kamarnya juga ia biarkan tanpa lampu.

...

Baekhyun meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar lampu, setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, lampu mulai menyala. Menyinari ruangan ini dengan sinar Jingga yang agak redup. Sebuah piano, sebuah piano yang cukup terawat dengan warna putih gading berada di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Di dinding-dinding, terdapat beberapa lukisan. Di lantai, berserakan beberapa kertas partitur. Ia mengambil satu persatu kertas tersebut. Menaruhnya di tempat seharusnya lalu duduk di kursi menghadap piano.

Tangan lentiknya mulai menyentuh beberapa tuts piano, hanya memastikan benda ini masih berfungsi- ya, tentu saja masih, terakhir kali kau memainkannya kan kemarin Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai memainkan jadi di atas tuts piano, menyebabkan bunyi harmonisasi melodi di udara.

Mengabaikan pikirannya tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang sedang ia buat, jemari lentiknya ternyata mengingat lagu yang sedang ia buat. Ya, tidak heran karena ia hampir memainkannya setiap hari.

Ragu-ragu Baekhyun melantunkan lirik yang begitu saja keluar dari mulutnya.

_Deoneun mangseorijima jebal nae shimjangeul geodueo ga _

_Geurae nalkaroulsurok joha dalbi jochado nuneul gameun bam_

Senyum tipis mulai terbentuk di bibir Baekhyun, beberapa kata terlontar dengan indah dari bibirnya.

_Na anin dareum nama yeotdamyeon huigeuk anui han gujeorieotdeoramyeon_

_Neoui geu saranggwa bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo-_

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan kegiatannya karena merasa sedang diawasi. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, lalu manik matanya tertuju pada balkon. Tepat di seberang, terdapat seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ah, mungkinkah tetangga baru? Aku harus menyapanya." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, ia senang karena mendapat tetangga baru karena pada dasarnya ia merupakan pribadi yang _easy going _dan _friendly._

"Hei, baru pindah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hm, ya." Sebuah suara husky membalas pertanyaannya. Baekhyun sedikit tersentak karena suara berat dari seberang sana, bisa ia tebak pemilik suara itu adalah orang dewasa. Sayangnya Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat orang itu dengan jelas, karena lampu di seberang dimatikan. Ia hanya bisa melihat dengan samar karena sinar redup dari ruangan miliknya mengenai orang itu. Dan, wajahnya- wajah orang itu seperti pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun hal itu ia hiraukan.

"Maaf telah mengganggumu, sepertinya kau terbangun dari tidur karena suara dari ku ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak menyesal bangun dari tidur. Karena aku bisa mendengar suara malaikat." Balas orang di seberang sana.

"Yach! Jangan menggodaku, aku ini laki-laki." Pekik Baekhyun kesal karena merasa ia sedang di goda.

"Hahahahaha, tidak sungguh- maksudku, suaramu benar-benar bagus!"

"Ahahaha, oke- terima kasih atas pujiannya." Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar pujian dari tetangga barunya.

"Hei- tunggu, apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" suara husky itu kembali terdengar.

"Ng? Suara apa?"

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat dan samar-samar, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara dering telepon yang berasal dari kamarnya.

"Ada yang menelepon! Aku pergi dulu, maaf mengganggu." Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan ini dan memutus pembicaraan singkat dengan tetangga barunya.

Baekhyun terlihat senang, itu terbukti dari langkah kakinya yang terburu-buru. Jelas, ia sangat senang. Karena ia jarang sekali menerima telepon. Ia senang, sangat senang jika ada orang yang menelepon. Itu bukti bahwa dirinya masih diperlukan.

"_Nuguseo?"_

"_Byun Baekhyun, usahakan kau datang lebih pagi besok. Aku ingin bicara denganmu." _Sahut orang di seberang sana. Suara perempuan, sepertinya ia tahu...

"_Minhee-ah aku-"_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus sebelum Baekhyun sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Lihat, lagi-lagi aku harus membereskan hal yang kau perbuat." Desisnya pada diri sendiri- atau tepatnya Hyun.

* * *

**-Chapte****r 2, end-**

* * *

**Sebelumnya, disini author akan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang lupa author informasikan/? Sebelumnya.**

Pertama, tentang summary di awal. Hyun akan sering muncul jika ada seseorang yang ia cintai ataupun sayangi. Itu bukan berarti Hyun cuma muncul kalau Baekhyun mencintai/menyayangi seseorang. Hyun cuma 'sering' muncul dari biasanya. Dan Hyun itu 'akan' muncul kalau Baekhyun sedang ketakutan, ya... macam tameng gitu/?

Kedua ttg Sunny yg manggil Baekhyun pakek 'hyung' bukan 'oppa'. Kalian tau Lee Chang Yi(Bora sistar) di drama "Doctor Stranger", di situ Changyi manggil Park Hoon pakek 'hyung' bukan 'oppa' karena merasa pebih nyaman aja. Nah, author dapet ide dari situ, heheheeh/?. well, ini penjelasan author untuk review **Anabelle**-san x)

Well, terima kasih banyak buat readers. Dan terutama yg bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat ngereview ff ini, author sempet senyamsenyun loh bacanya xD

Yg reviewnya login, author bales di pm yaaa. Buat yg enggak, author bales di sini.

**KinaYoung**: hehehehe, terima kasih atas pujiannya/? dan terimakasih atas review serta semangatnya xD chapter 2 udah update, eotte?

Thanks for, **aquariusbaby06, Sinsin21, Guest, pooarie3, ByunViBaek, 5, followbaek, KinaYoung, littlebacon, Anabelle, AhnDelHyun01**, dan** hanifah . dwi . 779** atas reviews nya x)

Sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca chap ini sampai habis. Dan diperkenankan(?) reviewnya xD biar author cepet update └(^o^)┘

Author kasih tahu chap depan sepertinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bakalan lebih deket~ dan bagaimana tentang Hyun? Kenapa Hyun bisa bersemayam di tubuh Baekhyun? Kenapa ia sepertinya 'tidak suka' kalau Baekhyun mencintai seseorang? Dan kenapa Sunny bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa Sunny bisa mengusir Hyun untuk tidak menguasai tubuh Baekhyun saat ia bersamanya?

Satu persatu, semuanya akan terungkap~ dan semuanya akan baik2 saja xD

***Thank you***

**~RnR**


End file.
